Such a conventional correction optical device has been proposed that is equipped in an imaging apparatus and corrects blurring of an image taken by the imaging apparatus (see, for example, PTL 1).
This correction optical device has a lens, a slide plate that holds the lens, and a rotary ring. The slide plate moves translationally in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the correction optical device based on a signal from an acceleration sensor provided in the imaging apparatus to correct blurring of an image received by an imaging element through the lens.
For example, when the image stabilization function is turned on, the rotary ring rotates to disengage a protrusion formed on the rotary ring from a protrusion formed on the slide plate. In this state, the slide plate is unlocked to be translationally movable. Accordingly, the correction optical device can perform the image blur correction.
On the other hand, when the image stabilization function is turned off, the rotary ring rotates in the reverse direction to engage the protrusion formed on the rotary ring with the protrusion formed on the slide plate. In this state, the slide plate is locked to restrict the translational movement of the slide plate. Accordingly, the correction optical device stops the image blur correction.